


Not My Butt

by JamieBenn



Series: The Butt of it [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Collars, Dom/sub, Leashes, M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil get put on assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Butt

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to 'As A Button.' I suggest reading that first. AND SO "THE BUTT OF IT" CONTINUES...

Coulson's home was large. Walls were strange pastel colours, clearly left over from the last tenants because Clint knew that Coulson would never pick those colours. In fact, if it was up to Coulson, then everything would be either black and white, or Captain America themed. For an apartment in New York, it was definitely large. For what Clint expected Coulson to have, it was definitely large.

 

Coulson patted him on the back, and Clint shivered. The collar weighed him down in that moment more than he would like to admit. Its thick black leather rubbing against his neck constantly. “Sir... I mean, Phil- I...”

 

“You're going to rest. I have a spare room, and you're going to get these on.” Coulson shoved some boxers into his hands, “And then go to bed. If you don't follow my orders, then you will be punished as suits.” Clint struggled to supply an answer, so he didn't. He swallowed his doubt, reaching his shaking hands out to grab the soft looking black boxers that Coulson was offering.

 

The cool air in the room reached his nether regions with a swoosh, and if Clint didn't know any better, he thought that Coulson may have done it on purpose. That perhaps, he could have turned the air cooler via remote control or something on their way their in Coulson's car.

 

Quickly, Clint rushed to get the boxers on. He tried not to savour the feeling of the air on his crotch for too long. Coulson would not be happy if he walked in at any second now and found Clint suddenly getting off simply because of the air rushing past.

 

“Clint.” Coulson frowned as he opened the door. “Why are you not in bed yet? I don't want to ask you one more time, boy.”

 

Clint shivered, body over. He moved his legs as quick as he could to get them into the bed. “I'm sorry sir, I was trying, I--”

 

Coulson reached forward, touching the collar around Clint's neck. Clint shivered once again, blood rushing towards his cheeks.

 

“Clint, you are cute when you blush, but that will not stop me from punishing you for your insolence.” Coulson smirked, knowing exactly what was happening to Clint's penis below the covers in that moment.

 

Clint's eyes widened. He didn't want to succumb to Coulson's tactics. He didn't want to prove his supposed submissive nature- He didn't want Coulson to think any less of him. He didn't want to give Coulson a reason to treat him any differently in the field. Didn't want to give Coulson reason to think those 'sir's mean something. Clint swore that they didn't. He swore that no matter how much he called Coulson 'sir', he would never be some submissive little bitch like every other submissive. He would not give anyone that joy.

 

“Get across my lap.”

 

Clint shook his head, refusing. Even if this was Coulson, he didn't want to submit. He was _not_ submissive. He refused to be.

 

But he couldn't not do it. Not when Coulson was lifting him with strength that Clint didn't know he had, and almost throwing him across his lap. Clint knew that Coulson was a SHIELD agent. He knew that Coulson would have gone through the same training as the best of them, but he still shrugged Coulson off as though he was some kind of old man. Clint knew now, that Coulson was much, much more than that.

 

~*~

 

Coulson had his mobile phone up to his ear. He stood in the middle of the kitchen, Clint on his knees as asked, whilst Coulson nodded along to the person on the other end. Clint went to stand up, his knees beginning to hurt. Coulson had been nodding along for a while, but had not said that he could get up yet. So Clint upped his head just a little. He just wanted to see what Coulson would do. Unfortunately, however, Clint didn't realise that Coulson had known that he was going to do something of the sort, because he felt a hand push him back down, and heard something click.

 

Clint was scared. He tried to rummage away. Something stopped him. Something strong. The collar around his neck. _Coulson had leashed him?_

 

Clint's blood ran cold. Coulson had totally done it this time. If Clint didn't care about being kicked out of SHIELD, or sent to one of those submissive camps, then he totally would have kicked Coulson's legs out from under him. Clint was _not_ that kind of submissive. Clint was a submissive that was totally framed. He didn't deserve to have to kneel at someone's feet like their slave. He had trusted Coulson.

 

Clint was too far in his mind when something tugged at his neck. Coulson was pulling at the leash, obviously. Coulson wanted him to go somewhere. He stood up.

 

He didn't realise that he had done anything wrong. He thought that he was fine. That everything was fine. But he was wrong. A hand it his arse hard. Clint let out an unintentional whimper. He was a trained assassin. Why was he letting whimpers? Everything was starting to get to his head. He didn't deserve this. He shouldn't have to do this.

 

“I never said you could stand!” Coulson growled. “Hands and knees!”

 

Clint's penis grew a little hard at the order, but he didn't have time to give it thought when Coulson began tugging on the leash again, in a harsh attempt to get Clint to crawl. It was all fine. They were going towards the living room. Coulson was obviously going to want Clint to kneel at his feet as he wanted TV. That was a thing that dominants made their subs do, wasn't it?

 

But then, Coulson didn't sit down. He started walking towards the front door.

 

Clint backed away. He stood up, trying to get away from Coulson. His hands went to the collar around his neck, trying to get it off. His head was shaking. He was trying to say no, but the words wouldn't come out.

 

But then something happened. Coulson whispered in his ear. “Fury's orders.”


End file.
